The MBRS-SCORE program initiated in June 2000 at the California State University, Fresno (CSU-Fresno) seeks renewal of its program for a second 4-year program cycle. CSU-Fresno is a geographically isolated campus of the 23 campus CSU system, serving California's sixth largest city and the rapidly growing Central California region. CSU-Fresno enrolls over 19,000 students, approximately 55.5% of which identify themselves with minority groups (approximately 45.2% as NIH-qualified minorities). CSU-Fresno is a designated Hispanic Serving Institution, with 14.9% of its full-time faculty being members of underrepresented minority groups. The SCORE program has supported five regular projects in three departments of the College of Science and Mathematics (CSM); three continue under a no-cost extension. The original program goals challenged the entire CSM faculty (all six departments) to achieve at least 130% of the 4-year baseline average pre-SCORE program levels in five measurable areas: grantsmanship activities improved to 246% above baseline average for external submissions, 338% for funded proposals, and 245% for funding amounts; publications stayed steady at 107%; and national/international presentations rose 126%. A combined 212% average improvement for all five areas met the program's overall goal to double research activity. This application proposes a new program of five projects in three departments of the CSM, with one continuing regular project, three new regular projects and one pilot. New program features include: institutionally-supported release time supplements for enhancing publication activity; program-based symposia and seminars which are designed to inform and engage both students and the broader faculty in establishing a stronger core of research activity that can further influence institutional development. Similar 130% targets for elevated faculty research performance are the objectives for new program, but also included are targets for greater minority faculty involvement, expansion of project faculty to include departments and colleges outside the CSM, and increased student involvement in research. It should be noted that the three departments have strong records in helping students to complete Ph.D. programs--163 in the past 10 years with 48 of their former students currently enrolled in Ph.D. programs, including 15 underrepresented minority members.